Forbidden
by Karaphernelia
Summary: The Forbes' family and the Mikaelson's family are enemies. What happens when a tragedy occurs at an annual event that forces Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes together in the same place? What happens when they fall for each other? Suck at summaries, but read! Klaroline! Migght be M in later chapters.
1. The Mikaelson's are back

Mystic Falls,1915.

"Caroline, Caroline wake up!" Caroline was awoken by her brother, Alexander. "oh, good morning brother," she said, rising from her bed. "what brings you here this morning?"

"Sister, have you already forgotten?" he asked her. She looked at him with confusion. "we must attend the annual ball at the Salvatore's Manor this evening." he informed her. "that's right!" Caroline exclaimed, slipping on her robe and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Mother?" she called. She entered the kitchen to see her mom at the table. "ah, Caroline. There you are." Caroline sat acros from her mother, starting on her meal.

"Do you have everything set for the ball?" her mother, Elizabeth asked. "Well, I'm still deciding between a few," Caroline confessed. "would you mind helping me, mother?" she asked. "Of course." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Let's see," Elizabeth was scanning the dresses in Caroline's closet. "this one." she handed her a long, fiery red dress. The bottom was very flowy and it fell to her ankles. A thick strap fell below her busom. The very top was slighty more low cut than she was used to and was in the shape of a heart.

"thank you, mother" Caroline said with a smile.

"no problem. Now we must be ready by five" Elizabeth told her as she left her bedroom.

Caroline stepped out of the showerand dried herself off with her towel and wrapped it around her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then scanned the counter, looking for something.

"oh, shoot. I forgot my makeup bag downstairs." she said out loud. She proceeded to walk down the staircase.

"...We make a deal, Esther. Why are you back?" she heard her mother ask. Caroline peeked around the corner and saw her mother speaking with Esther Mikaelson. Caroline gasped ever so softly. The Mikaelson's were back in Mystic Falls? She sat on the steps quietly to hear the conversation.

"England is no longer a place for us, Elizabeth. I am well aware of the deal we made, but you _will _keep our family's secret because I'm pretty sure you know what would happen to the rest of your family if you didn't" Esther threatened. Elizabeth sighed. "very well, just make sure you and your family keep your distance." she said coldy. "but of course" Esther said with a grin. "good day, Elizabeth" Caroline heard the door shut. She then stood up, revealing herself. "Mom?"

Elizabeth jumped a bit. "oh, Caroline. I didn't see you there"

"I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean to startle you. I forgot something down here," she explained "but I couldn't help but overhear... the Mikaelson's are back?"

"I'm afraid so." her mother sighed. "but don't let them ruin tonight. Go finish getting ready, Care." Caroline grabbed her makeup and ran upstairs.

The clock read 4:15. She did not have much time before she had to leave for the ball. She curled her hair using the Marcel iron. She then applied her makeup. She put a slight amount of cover up and put on some baby pink eyeshadow. By the time she was done it was 4:40. As if on cue, her brother entered. "ready to leave, sister?" he asked. "yes, almost." she said slipping on red heels. "let's go" she said, taking her brothers arm. They walked to the carriage, and were on their way to the Salvatore's.

"Ah, Katherine. So glad you could make it." Damon Salvatore greeted, kissing her hand. "but of course, Damon." she curtsied. "have you seen your brother?" she asked. His smile faded. "yes, he is in his bedroom" he said blankly.

"perfect." she smiled beautifully. "thank you, Damon" she kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs to find Stefan.

"remember children, we must not cause trouble tonight. This ball is very important, and I simply will not tolerate any of you casing a scene. am I clear?" Esther spoke. "yes, mother." the five Mikaelson's said in unison. the carriage came to a stop. "time to go inside"

They entered the Salvatore's and were greeted by Stefan Salvatore with Katerina Patrova attatched to his arm. Niklaus looked at her with hatred, while Elijah looked at her with a look of hurt and they just walked past. "Welcome" said Stefan with a smile.

"this is so _boring._" said Kol, sitting at the bar, throwing his head back. "don't get any ideas. Mother said no trouble tonight." Rebekah warned. "where's the fun in that?" Kol whined. "Need I remind you brother," Elijah spoke "this is our first day back. "if anyone screws this up she will not be happy. Nor will Mikael" everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds. "but mother said do not interfere IN the party. she never said anything about _outside_ it." Kol pointed out. The group thought about it. Kol stood up. "Now," he said, patting his hands together once. "would anyone else like to accompany me?" he said with a smile. "I'm quite hungry myself." Klaus stood smiling.

"Caroline, would you mind going outside and fetching my wallet from the carriage?" Elizabeth asked her daughter. "but of course, mother." she smiled as she exited the Salvatore's manor. She was about to head towards the carriage when she heard something. It sounded like cracking noises and breaths. She kneeled down behind a bush so she would not be seen.

"you were right about this, brother. This was a fantastic idea." spoke a man, dropping a girl to the floor who he was previously sucking her neck. He wiped his mouth. Wait a minute. Girl dropping. Neck. Wiping his mouth. He hadn't been sucking on her neck, he was biting it. It was blood he wiped from his mouth. This man was no mystery. It was Klaus Mikaelson.

_How can I go without them seeing me? _she thought. Then, she saw them dash back in the house. She sighed in relief. "That was a close one." She said out loud. "Not quite" she heard a voice from behind her. She looked behind her. "Hello, love" he grinned. "been a long time"

She quickly got up. "Klaus." She spoke, glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I could ask you the same question, sweetheart."

"I came to get something to my mother" She told him, still holding her stare. "really? Is that why you're hiding behind the bushes?" he asked, pointing to where she was. "Yeah, well I was hoping that I wouldn't bump in to you." she said coldly. "ouch." Klaus responded to her comment. "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fetch my wallet, and then i'll be going as far away from you as possible" she said, walking to the carriage and grabbing what she needed. She closed the door and jumped when she saw Klaus standing right there, smiling. "seriously?" Caroline said, annoyed. "if anyone sees us together-"

"oh, well in that case, we could just ditch the party and go elsewhere if that's what you're into." he laughed as she smacked him on the arm. _damn, always that cute smile_, she thought. Wait, did she just say _cute?_ No. No. Our families are enemies. "you know that's not what I meant!" she finally said. "suit yourself" he said as she rolled her eyes. He watched her as she walked away into the house. She was a keeper. And _man,_ did she grow up nicely. He hadn't seen her in about eight years. _damn this family enemy crap,_he thought. He didn't care what he had to do. He would make this gir his if it was the last thing he did. He then proceeded to walk in himself.

"Where the hell is Nik?" Rebekah asked, somewhere between half yelling, and half worry in her voice. "Calm down, Rebekah. Here he comes now" Kol pointed to their brother. "Nik, where have you been?" asked Rebekah. "not to worry, little sister. I just wasn't quite finished with my meal" he lied

"Caroline, what took you so long?" her mother asked, concerned. "my apologies, mother. I had difficulty finding it." she lied.

Her brother waved her over by the bar. She walked over and waved at the bartender signaling for a drink. "are you quite alright, sister?" Alexander asked. "of course, brother. I just don't care to be here. Especially with the Mikaelson's being here and all."She looked across the room with a look of disgust in her eyes. When her eyes met Klaus' however, the hatred went away, and she gave him another look she couldn't exactly put her finger on. All she knew is she really wished their family did not have this feud. After all, her only friend in this town was her brother. and he didn't quite get her. She couldn't tell him much. Not that Klaus would be better. At least she didn't think he would. There was just _something _about him that she found intriguing. She didn't know what it was, she could not explain it. She just sort of wished she could get to know him to find out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was staring. Her eyes widened when she realized it. Klaus was laughing silently, but his eyes shined brightly, as if begging her to come and do something. Like he wanted her to. _  
_

She turned around and sipped her drink more quickly. Alexander looked at the Mikaelson's and looked at Klaus. "Why is Niklaus staring at you?" he looked at Caroline strangely. "He's probably staring at the bartender and how good her blood tastes" she scoffed. "I'm serious. What's going on with you two?" he asked. "Alex, I promise you. There is _nothing_ going on between me and Klaus. Why would there be? He is the enemy. I would not get along with him in a million years." when she said that, she couldn't help but feel like that was far from the truth.


	2. New Living Arrangements

**I would just like to say that I am very sorry if I screw up some details about the whole 1900's stuff. I tried looking a few things up, but I still don't really know too much about them, so bear with me. Also, I've added Elena. I know she wasn't even born in this time, but just pretend please. And this is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks:P **

**ENJOY! 3**

_Everyone's thoughts and conversations were interrupted by Stefan Salvatore making an _announcement. "attention everyone! The wolfpack has returned. We have 30 different rides for you all outside. So go to one of them and you will be taken to safety." he announced as people started to panic. "Everyone go NOW!"

Caroline rushed to the first group she saw and the vehicle started to move. It was very crowded. As she was leaving she saw her Mother was in a different group. A teardrop fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. At least you've got me." She turned around. "Klaus?!"

"the one and only." he smiled at her. She realized how much closer they were than before. "Um, um.. I.." she had a loss for words. She had never been this close to him before. "What's the matter, love?" he asked, stepping so close to her that their bodies actually touched. "Nervous?" she was staring at his chest. She neer realized how muscular he was. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was literally incapable of speaking at the moment.

"Caroline? Caroline, are you here?" she heard her brother call. _Oh thank god._she thought.

"Alex?" She pulled away and ran to her brother. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here" she smiled at him. "Me too, Care." he looked around, "where's mother?" he asked. "oh, um.." Caroline struggled for words. "she's not here?" he asked. You could see the sadness in his crystal blue eyes. "I'm afraid not, brother" she sighed. "Well, at least I have you, Care."

_So close,_ Klaus cursed to himself. Why did he _have _to be here? "ugh, she's here too?" said Rebekah, looking at Caroline with disgust. "Ah, Rebekah. Are any of the others here?" Klaus asked her. "Just Kol, that I know of." the carriage suddenly came to a stop. Everyone exited the carriage, looking very puzzled.

A man, who seemed to be the instructor made an announcement to everyone. "Okay, everyone! This is where you will now be staying for your safety! I have organized a list of who is staying where. Come to me and look and I Will lead you to your new home."

_I'm gonna be living with some random person?_ Caroline thought. She and her brother walked up to the list. "Care, we're not together" he looked upset. "Who are you with" she asked. "Stefan Salvatore and someone named Elena Gilbert?" he informed her. "who's Elena Gilbert?" Caroline asked, confused. She had never heard of this girl. She shook off her curiosity. "Well I'm going to miss you, brother" she said, as she pulled him in for a very tight, meaningful hug. She watched as the Carriage took them away. She then proceeded to see was with. Her eyes widened.

_Caroline Forbes_

_Kol Mikaelson_

_Klaus Mikaelson_

_Oh, my god. TWO Mikaelsons?! One isn't enough? _She thought, hopped in the carriage she had to be in to see Klaus and Kol already in it. She walked in to the both of them smirking. She didn't know which one to sit next to. She said and sat by Kol and smiled at Klaus. "rejection," Kol spoke, referring to her choice. "nice choice, Darling." _What is up with these Mikaelson boys? They're supposed to hate me,_ she thought, very confused.

The carriage came to a stop. Caroline got up and quickly got out. "Wow" she commented, looking at the house. It was a really big snow white house with three floors. On the top floor there was a window and outside was a balcony.

"Looking forward to living with you, love." Klaus whispered in her ear from behind. She could just _see_ that smirk on his face. We walked inside to see everything was already organized and ready for stay. Not only was it already ready for us, but it was absolutely gorgeous. The living room was painted a dark brown color and had a big fireplace. In front of it was a dark brown couch, matching the wall, and there was a small table behind it. In the back of the room there was a mini-bar.

We walked into the kitchen. It was painted white. There was white tile, on the right was a cabinet was wooden painted white, and another cabinet above the stove top. The sink was in the middle, in front of the window. To the left was the black and grey oven.

We walked upstairs to the second floor and there was a small bathroom on your left, and f you walk a tad further, you will see a large room. We walked in. It was painted maroon and the bedsheets were black. The floors were wooden brown, and Kol saw that there were a few goblets with blood. And in case he ran out, there were bloodbags.

"this room's mine!" Kol shouted, before anyone else could claim it. And with that, he dashed into his room and made himself comfortable. Down the hall there was a guest room. The walls were painted white. The floor was wooden painted white. The sheets were white with rough-feeling lines. And the closet door was also wooden white, and was rather large.

We walked up and saw a cellar. _Well that's strange... _Caroline thought.

The remaining two walked to the next floor. The first room they came across was a beautiful room painted torquoise. The floor was wooden white and the bed sheets were baby blue. Caroline smiled "this one's mine" she said, walking into her new room.

Klaus proceeded to go to the last room left. He walked in to a room painted blood red. The floor was wooden brown, and his sheets were also a blood red. He, like Kol, also had the blood bags in his room. The bed was also quite large. And there was a bathroom in the room. "perfect" he said to himself getting comfortable in his room. He took a sip from the goblet, and then put it down. "Ah" he said, loving the taste.

After a bit of enjoying it, he exited to have be bumped into someone. "Ah, Caroline," he spoke, when he saw who it was "miss me already?" he smirked. "in your dreams." she said, bitterly. "but I was just leaving."

"are you crazy? you're not leaving all by yourself after this werewolf thing. They are still out there somewhere." he reminded her. "well, I don't have anything with me. I need clothes and other things." she told him. "I'm coming with you. I'm a hybrid. If we come across them, we wont be bothered."

"ugh, fine" she groaned. They opened the door to leave. "Kol! We'll be back!" he screamed, before he left.

Klaus had a feeling this new living arrangement was going to be fun.

"Shoot" said Caroline as she was at the register, paying for her things. "I don't think I have enough."

"not to worry, love. I got this." he said, looking at the waitress in the eye as he said "you will let her buy anything she wants"

"really?" Caroline commented, rolling her eyes. "do you want this stuff or not?" he asked. She stayed quiet. "that's what I thought." They grabbed their bags and left the place.

"Caroline?" she looked to see who called her name. "Alex?" She dropped her bags to Klaus and ran to him. _Damn it, _he thought.

"Why are you shopping with him?" Alexander asked. At this point Klaus was using his vampire hearing to listen in on their conversation. "Alex, we uh.. we kinda live together now. With the whole wolf tragedy thing" she explained. He just glared at Klaus. "he is the enemy, Care." he said not removing his stare from the original. "Alex, I can't do anything about it. I didn't choose this" Klaus started slowly walking closer to them. "Doesn't mean you have to hang out with him." Alex tore away his stare from Klaus, and turned to his sister. "That's funny that you should say that," Klaus cut them off. They both turned to look at Klaus. "considering you dated my sister" he smirked. Caroline's eyes widened. "you _what?_"

"Caroline-" Alex tried to explain, but Caroline cut him off. "No, you _lied _to me. And I thought we were close. I thought we told each other everything! What else have you lied about, brother?" she asked him, angry. "nothing! Care, I-" she cut him off again. "you know I always felt bad for possibly liking an original because of all the things you said. But apparently, you were just saving yourself, covering everything up. Why are we even fueding with them anyway brother? And tell me the _truth_ for once."

Alex sighed. "our families hate each other because... when we were kids we liked each other. And I... I'm the one who killed their little brother. I killed him when I was in my... wolf form..." he looked down. "excuse me?!" she was absolutely enraged. "My real parents were-" she cut him off one last time. "i'm sorry, your _real _parents?!"

"I was adopted..." he looked ashamed, as he should. "wow." she responded to everything. "so everything was just a big lie."

"sister..."

"No." she glared at him. "I am not your sister. and you are not my brother. Let's go, Klaus." she said, grabbing Klaus' hand. Klaus looked back at Alex with a look of victory, he glanced at their hands then back at him and smirked.

Klaus walked into Caroline's room and shut the door behind him. He sat next to her on her bed. "are you alright?" he asked. "not really" she said as she started sobbing. he layed down and pulled her so her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "shh, it'll be okay, love." he said rubbing her back. Her arms were around him now, too. and she looked up at him. "thank you" she said, almost a whisper. "anytime, sweetheart." he said as she layed her head back down on his chest.


	3. Let The Best Man Win

_**I realized I'm making these too short. So this one will be longer I promise!**_

_**hope you enjoy!**_

Caroline woke up, the sun shining in her eyes. She realized she had slept next to Klaus. She was looking at him. He looks adorable sleeping. She noticed he mustve removed his shirt because he was wearing only a tank top. She hated to admit it, but he was kinda hot. She was now staring at his arms and his chest.

"enjoying the view?" he asked her, making her jump. She looked up and he was smirking at her. "I was just.. um just.." _not this again_, she thought. "staring?" he asked, smirking at her once again. "you know," he paused "now that you know about your brother, and you see how pointless our feud is, you don't need to hide your feelings from me anymore." he said, cocky. "I don't think I ever hated you, Klaus." she admitted. "but, slow down. we're not there yet." his smirk popped up once again. "_yet?_ So you want to go there eventually?" he asked "I never said that" she said in a I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about kind of way.

"ah, but you kinda did." he said sitting up getting a bit closer to her. She grew nervous as he was leaning in. and then...

he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder and headed down the stairs. He saw Kol exiting the bathroom. "Ah, morning brother!" he called out. Caroline was giggling saying "let me go!"

Kol just waved awkwardly, very puzzled as to what the hell was going on.

As soon as they got to the kitchen he took her off his shoulder. When she got down they locked eyes. He noticed how beautiful and blue her eyes were at this moment. He didn't ave on a smirk, he had on a serious face that Caroline couldn't make out, but Klaus knew well. The kind of serious face you make when you see the most beautiful thing right in front of your eyes and you can't help but stare. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, smiling shyly at how he was staring at her. He snapped out of it. "why don't I make us some pancakes?" he finally spoke. "yum" she smiled.

"I smell pancakes" said Kol, walking in the kitchen. "wait, _Niklaus_ is cooking it? This is it this is how I'm gonna die." he joked. "oh, shut up, Kol." said Klaus as he came and served three plates. They consisted of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon.

We all enjoyed it _very _much.

_**Ding-dong.**_

"I'll get it!" said Alex as he opened the door. "Rebekah? what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you, Alex." she paused, she then sighed. "I've missed you"

"Rebekah, I've already gotten in enough crap with my sister finding out about us" Alex told her, not wanting to screw anything up again. "do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "come in" he said as they went up to his room.

"Niklaus said that in front of her?" Rebekah asked. "yeah, so I had to tell her everything else, too."

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't surprise me much. He's always had a thing for her." she revealed. "_what _did you just say?" Alex said, starting to get angry. "Alex, don't worry. My brother means well. He thinks he hides it, but I see the way he looks at her. He has no bad intentions. I know because it's how I used to look at you.." she said, looking down, at the bed they were sitting on. Then she saw his hand move and rest on top of hers. "I just don't want him to push her away and hurt her.. do the same thing I did to you, Bekah.." He looked her in her eyes.

"I know you did, Alex. But I never stopped loving you..." she confessed. "I would really like it if we could-" he cut her off. "stop talking" he said as he kissed her passionately. It felt so good to kiss her again after all these years. She deepened the kiss. They fell back onto the bed, not breaking from their kiss. He ripped off the strings to her corset.

The bell rung once again. It was Elena's turn to open it. Her mouth dropped. It was a girl. This girl looked almost _exactly _like herself. "who.. who are you?" Elena asked. "I'm Katherine." she smiled. "why do we..?" Elena started. "look alike? That is a long story, my dear. I'll save that for Stefan to explain. Speaking of, where is he?" Katherine asked. "right here." he popped up next to Elena. "I see you two have met" he sighed. "I didn't know you were gonna be here, Katherine."

"I wanted to see you, Stefan." she smiled, innocently. Their conversation was interuppted by something breaking and a loud pounding coming from upstairs. Confused, the three of them headed upstairs. They opened the door to walk in on Rebekah and Alex. "Oh my god" said Elena, turning the other way and leaving. Meanwhile, Katherine was laughing. "come, Stefan. They're a little... busy." They left, shutting the door.

Alex and Rebekah stopped doing what they were doing and sat up, using the blankets to cover themselves. "well, that was awkward." Rebekah spoke about what just happened. "Yeah." Alex agreed. Then, he unexpectedly pushed her so she layed back down and kissed her lips, and down to her neck. She giggled. She then layed on his bare shoulder, smiling that they were together again.

Caroline was cleaning the dishes from breakfast. When she felt big warm arms wrap around her. She smiled to herself knowing who it was. "put on something pretty, because I'm taking you out tonight." he whispered in her ear. She bit her lip as she dried her hands. She turned around. "and why should I agree to this?" she asked, trying her best to hide her smile. "Ah, so we're playing this game." he chuckled. "okay. Well, you're kind of stuck with me here. Gotta face me sometime. I mean it's me or Kol."

"true. Okay." she agreed, giggling. He laughed too at her comment dissing Kol.

They stopped laughing when they realized how close they were. She looked him in the eyes. "so um, yeah.." She laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go get ready." She said exiting the room.

"Whoa, what's with you and the hot Forbes?" Kol came in and asked. Klaus glared at his brother at his comment. "Stay out of it, Kol."

"see, here's the thing.. I don't really want to." he said almost in a whisper, knowing it was ticking off his brother. "If you so much as look at her wrong-" Kol cut him off. "Oh, I won't. I will be looking at her _right."_ Kol said. Klaus was completely enraged. You could hear it in his breath. "Kol-" Klaus started. You could hear the anger in his voice.

"calm down, brother. I'm only joking"

Klaus just glared at his brother, not knowing if he was speaking the truth or not.

Caroline let the hot water pour against her skin. It was so relaxing. She thought about Alex. She was obviously upset about what happened, but she was also kind of relieved and happy because she didn't have to pretend anymore. She could never hate Klaus. She'd always known deep down she was attracted to him. She was really hoping tonight would go well.

She turned the water off and pushed the curtains aside to step out she walked up to where her two towels stood. She took the first off the hanger and shook it on her head so that it wouldn't be dripping wet. As she went to get the second, the door flung open. She screamed. "KOL!"

He did nothing but stare at her bare body. He smirked. "Kol, GET OUT!" She screamed again.

Klaus heard screaming. "Caroline." He said to himself. He growled. He ran up the steps with vampire speed. "KOL!" He grabbed him and grabbed him by the neck, and had him up against the wall. Caroline slammed the bathroom door shut.

"excellent choice on this one, Nik" Kol smirked. Klaus growled as he threw him across the hall. "What did I say about leaving her alone?!" Klaus _screamed_ at Kol rage on overdrive. "come on, Nik. I was just having a little fun. Lighten up." Kol chuckled. "yeah, and it's going to be absolutely _hilarious_ when I rip your heart out" Kol pushed Klaus' hands away and ran downstairs with vampire speed.

Klaus knocked on the bathroom door. "Caroline, it's Klaus. Are you ok?" He asked

"yeah, I'm okay." He heard her muffled voice. "okay, love. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

and with that he went downstairs. He searched for Kol.

"Kol." Klaus spoke with no expression as he saw his brother.

"Nik."

"So why the sudden interest in Caroline, brother? Are you just trying to piss me off or..?" Klaus asked. "That's certainly part of it," Kol chuckled. "but, she's quite stunning. So, let the better man win" Kol smirked. "let the better man win." Klaus repeated

"Alex, I have to go." Rebekah told him, dressing herself. "noo" he pouted. "don't worry, we will see each other again soon, I promise." she assured him. He smiled at the thought of them truly being together. She gave him one last kiss after returning home.

Rebekah opened her door to see Elijah standing by it. "sister, where have you been?" he asked. "nowhere, brother. Just needed some air." she fake smiled. "don't _lie _to me, Rebekah."

she glared at him. "okay, you win. I saw him alright?" she revealed "but _nothing _and _no one_ is going to separate us again. So stay out of it." she growled.

"how can you just go see him like that? He _murdered _our _brother._" Elijah reminded her. "I know what happened!" she yelled. "he did _nothing _on purpose. They can't help attacking when they're like that!" she scoffed. "you know what, I'm not talking about this anymore." she shook her head, and ran to her vampire speed.

"damn, someone's sensative."

"Katerina.. Now's not the best time." he told her.

"Aw, well then maybe we should focus on other things" she smiled as she kissed him. She smiled as he kissed her back.

_**Dundundun! :P Caroline's in a love triangle. And now Katherine's playing more than just the salvatores! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. This is war

_**So, I just watched the new vampire diaries episode. Pretty funny because I had Katherine and Elijah in my story and in the show they were actually together, too. I thought the kisswith Elena was cute too:P**_

_**But anways, Enjoy!**_

Klaus and Kol looked away from glaring at each other to see Caroline walking down the staircase. They both stared at her in awe. They both thought they same thing, _she was absolutely stunning. _

She wore a long, fiery red dress. The top half of dress was tight, positively hugging all her features, waist up. The bottom half flowed nicely. Her long blonde hair was in beautiful curls. She pushed her bangs from falling in her face, exposing of her nails coated in black polish. She wore red lipstick to match her dress color. She pulled her dress up with her hands so that she could walk down the stairs easier.

She walked over to Klaus, as her heel hit the last step.

"Hello, sweetheart." he greeted. "and may I say, you do look absolutely _ravishing._"

She blushed slightly. She looked over at Kol. He looked slightly hurt. "Shall we, love?" Klaus asked, holding out his arm. "we shall" she smiled, taking it. Klaus opened the door, but before Caroline exited, she turned back to loo at Kol. "goodbye, Kol" she smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back at her as she left

* * *

"I should probably go check on her..." said Elijah, pulling away from his Katerina. "Noo" she pouted. "I'll be back" he assured her. As he turned his back she rolled her eyes slightly. Rebekah _obviously _didn't want to be bothered right now. Especially not by Elijah. And now she was extremely bored. "Elijah?" Katherine called. "yes, Katerina?"

"I think I am going to go for a walk. I'll be back later" he just nodded as he walked up to where Rebekah's room was. He knocked on the door. _Knock-knock-knock._ "Rebekah?" he called. "Rebekah, I'm sorry. Can we please just _talk_ and sort things out?" Silence. "Please don't shut me out, sister." Silence. "Rebekah..?" He opened her door. She was gone. Her window was wide open. "she escaped." he said to himself, angrily. He ran down the stairs and out the door at vampire speed.

* * *

_knock-knock._ The door unlocked and then opened.

"Rebekah?" Alex questioned, surprised to see her already. He then noticed her eyes. "what's wrong?"

"Elijah got mad after he figured out I was seeing you. It was bad, Alex." she explained, crying. "shh, it's okay, Bekah." he said, pulling her in for a hug. "why don't you spend the night with me?" he offered. She just nodded as he led her to his room with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest, never ever wanting to let go of this very position.

"Alex?"

"yes Bekah?"

"I love you" she said looking up at his eyes, waiting for a reaction. He smiled after a few seconds and followed up with, "I love you too" he pecked her lips as she leaned back down on him and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Klaus had taken Caroline to a very fancy restaurant She was impressed, but not surprised. He had got her the most expensive thing she wanted on the menu, and the wine was, too, expensive and it was fantastic. She was giggling at something Klaus just said.

"you know," she spoke "I'm sort of relieved at the whole thing with my brother. To be honest.. since the moment we met, I had always wished we could be better than enemies. Something with no hatred.. something_ more_." she confessed, her blue eyes twinkling in the light as her heart beated faster as to what his response to that would be. She had hoped she hadn't said too much. She didn't get a chuckle from him, or a smirk. She got this other reaction that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He had a half-serious look on his face and said, "I've felt the same way, love" she blushed and looked to the floor. She loved when he called her love. She knew he called a lot of people that, but she still liked hearing those names come out of his mouth referring to her.

He touched her hand so she would look at him again. He smiled. "don't ever look away from me when I give you compliments Caroline," he sid in a non-threatening way. "I like to see what's on that beautiful face of yours" this time she blushed while looking at him, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't grow too embarrassed.

"oh, my god. Klaus!" she said jumping out of her seat. And looked towards the window. Klaus followed her gaze. The wolves are back. "Come on, love. It's time we left." Klaus said as he picked her up and ran out the back door at vampire speed until he reached the house.

Klaus gently set her down. "th-thank you" she said, nervously. He didn't say anything. He only leaned closer to her face. Closer.. Closer.. Closer..

_BANG! "_welcome home, darlings!" Kol exclaimed, interrupting them. Klaus looked up, as if to say _of course._ Caroline just bit her lip.

"oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Kol asked, knowing damn well what he was interrupting.

"well, actually-" Klaus started, but got cut off by Caroline.

"no, not at all." she said, quickly. Kol smirked at that. "Well, um," she cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go inside"

Klaus glared at Kol, but he just smirked, following her inside.

* * *

Elijah was on the lookout for his baby sister when he saw Katerina on her walk. He smiled to himself and started walking her way, but then he stopped in his tracks.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed, kissing him. Elijah was not happy one bit. He walked up to them.

"having a good time?" Elijah asked, retorically. Katherine's eyes widened. She pulled away and turned around. "Elijah-"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn" Elijah said, coldly. Of course he didn't mean that, but he wasn't going to be gentle about this. "You shall not return to my home. You shall find someplace else to be situated in." his eyes flickered to Stefan. "though by the looks of it, that won't be too difficult."

* * *

_Ding-dong. _

"Ah, Elijah!" exclaimed Klaus, as he opened the door. "to what do I owe the pleasure, brother?"

"Rebekah has escaped. I was on the search for her when I realized, I know exactly where she is, but I'm going to need your assistance, Niklaus."

* * *

The door flung open by Niklaus' foot. "REBEKAH!" he screamed. "why, hello Klaus. Please, let yourself in." Stefan said, sarcastically. Klaus ignored him and he and Elijah sprung up the stairs.

Klaus opened the door with a slam to see his baby sister with that dog.

"Come, Rebekah. We're leaving." Klaus ordered. "but I don't want to leave, Nik. I want to stay." she protested. He laughed with no humor. "I'm sure you do. Now let's go." he said, grabbing her and pulling her arm, but she yanked it away. "no." she said, flatly. Klaus looked at Elijah, then back to Rebekah with his eyebrows raised. "perhaps you didn't hear me, I said we are leaving." he said, darkly.

"I heard you, I'm just not going."

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashion way." he said walking up closer to her. He snapped her neck and she collapsed to the ground. Alex got up in defense.

Elijah sprung in front of Alex and looked him in the eyes. "You will not remember what has happened today. You will now go to rest" Elijah said, compelling him. The boy callapsed in sleep.

Klaus picked up Rebekah. "Come on, brother. Let's go" Klaus said as they both dashed out.

* * *

_knock-knock-knock. _Caroline opened her bedroom door to see Kol. "Kol. Hi" she said, surprised. "may I come in?" he asked, politely. "yeah, of course." Caroline said, moving out of the way so he could enter. He sat on her bed and she shut her door and proceeded to sit next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I swear I did not know you were in there"

She couldn't _not _forgive him. Not forgiving him would be like saying no to a pouting puppy. "I forgive you" she said, smiling a little. He smiled hugely. "great. Well, until it be morrow, Darling." he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Her heart skipped a beat. "o-okay." she stuttered, nervously. He smirked and walked out of the room, shutting the door. She fell back on her bed with a _plop. _She sighed. Living with the two of them.. this is gonna be... different.

As Kol closed Caroline's door, he saw Klaus. "oh, hey brother" He smiled, lightening up. Klaus' eyes flickered from his brother to Caroline's room. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes as Kol walked away. Klaus looked down at the ground as he walked back into his room. He couldn't sleep. All he thought about is why? Why did Kol have to like _her? _He's never liked a girl as much as her. No. He was _not _about to let Kol win. He will have her. This was war.


End file.
